Demon Heads of Emorr
Demon Heads of Emorr Union Member - TL 5 (before Membership) AL 4 During the 3rd War of the Union against the Galactic Council , often called the Green Hell War . A species of terrifying beings was discovered. It was shunned and despised by the GC and the Kermac and was not "allowed to be a Thrall Species ". First Union Contact was made by Union forces firing on sight, believing they encountered the most vicious and evil of all GC species.1 The Emorr Massacre became a dark stain on Union Fleet reputation and is also referred to the Emorr Stain. It is still taught in a special class at the Academy . Despite their horrific, demon like looks and their use of Dark Psionics2 they are a benevolent species that only fights after being attacked. After the Coven joined the Union, it was determined that the race was indeed from the "Anti Universe" or more precisely, a tribe of Nether World denizens traversed into this Universe during an ill fated attempt of the Jellies to create a rift to tap into this alternative time space continuum. (see the Jelly-Nether Tap Experiment ) It is assumed that the original sentient beings of Emorr were used in that experiment to "contain" the Netherworld denizens essence. (Nether World Transfer Conditions ) The resulting Amalgam were the Demon Heads. They have no sex and reproduce by combining genetic matter of two or more Demon Heads into a Romar - Growth Mixer (a device believed to be of Jelly Origin) and a new Demon Head is grown. After the full sized being emerges (after six to eight weeks) It must be trained and schooled. The Demon Heads rule themselves quite similar to the Union, every important decision is discussed on public media and then a species wide vote is taken. There is no apparent leader, whoever comes up with the issue or problem "Owns" that problem, issue until it is solved or a decision is made. The Demon Heads had no problem at all adapting to the Union Assembly way of government, and have abandoned member representation and only retained a Planet Rep. Demon Heads do not call themselves Emorrites because they say , this was the original species of the planet and not them. Their Nether world designation also had no meaning, so the original term given to them by the Kermac remained their species designation. The Kermac so it turned out greatly feared the Demon Heads for their "Negative Psionic Abilities" and only let the Demon Heads live because they believed they could be developed into some sort of weapon. The average Demon Head stands 6 meters tall and possesses tremendous strength and tolerance to environmental conditions of heat, cold and atmospheric pressure. (-50 to +300 degrees on the C Scale) Everyone of the 400 Million Demon Heads in existence are Union Citizens and 70% hold permanent Union Service positions. Their life span is approximately 200-250 standard years. When they reach the final stage, the time of fatigue, they travel to the Mountain Gate of Emorr, an ancient temple ruin that once held the Jelly device that "captured them from the Nether Region" and occupy a tomb alcove carved out of mountain rock and simply cease to live. The alcove is then closed with bricks. The Temple Gate facility has no longer any technical devices or any sort of machinery, only a few crumbled buildings that are carefully maintained as they are. The main food are Emorr Potatoes , which they eat raw3 It is a tuber plant with a very high content of minerals and a sandy/ crunchy texture and a, for humans, unpleasant sandy taste. 1 Leading to the 4899 Assembly Inquiry of Battle Group Commandant Admiral Asthon Selen (Lower Half) for his decision to engage in hostile action before standard First Contact was completed. 2 Nether World- Psionics 3 They started to cook and prepare food products (Emorr Chips) that are the only organic based product highly enjoyed by Takians . Category:Sentient Species